Four Leaf Clover
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Giftfic for Upon the Rocks, light Joshyme. Rhyme's eyes widened in terror as the car hurtled around the bend in the road. She felt someone grip her arm. "Don't move."


**_Four Leaf Clover**_

The streets of Shibuya, Japan, were as crowded as ever. The streetlights still changed, the crowds crossed in swarms as the cars came to a reluctant halt, and the neon signs proclaimed a hundred different things in a hundred different colors. The wind was pretty chilly, but not too cold. At least, not to the girl farther away from the main bustle of the city. She tucked a strand of wildly waving blonde hair behind her ears, peeking this way and that, making sure it was safe to cross. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the bag held close to her salmon pink jacket.

A birthday gift for Beat.

The lone streetlight above her head, on the narrow street corner in the dirty black streets of Udagawa changed to red. After making another quick glance around, Rhyme Bito stepped onto the black asphalt. The moment she left the gray curb, a wild screech rented the air. She stiffened in terror, like a deer in headlights, as a black car burst around a turn in the road and careened wildly toward her.

Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, her blue eyes went wide, and she was right in the middle of the road. She was going to take a step to the side, but suddenly she felt someone grip her jacket.

"Stay still." The person said in her ear.

Rhyme wanted to bolt and run away like a squirrel would do the moment it was spooked. It was so difficult not to disobey the voice and try running to the side, anywhere, to escape the vehicle hurtling in slow motion toward her, kicking up black gravel.

Rhyme feared nothing more than death by car crash.

The car went haywire and slammed into the metal rod near her. She turned her head and gasped as a streetlight fell, but the person hanging on to her shoulder that she couldn't see still insisted in a quiet, tight tone that she _must not move._

The lean gray pole crackled loudly and fell to the left of her, and the car, still carried by its own momentum, spun wildly and went right past her, tossing yellow sparks in the air to her left.

The car was so close that she could feel her sleeve brush the metallic side.

Rhyme's eyes widened further as it went past her and, for the last time, ran smack bang into the dead end, graffiti wall behind her. There was a screech as someone slammed their brakes on one of the adjacent roads, but too far away to be of any further danger to her.

"Follow me." The voice told her, gently pulling her shoulder. Rhyme wordlessly went in the direction she was being led, her eyes still scared and her heart still clattering in her chest. She thought for certain it would burst through her ribcage and sail away.

She was taken to one of the alleys that formed a crisscrossing maze not far from the mural that Neku had told her about, that CAT had painted. It was then, and only then, that Rhyme got to see her savoir.

She wasn't surprised to see Joshua appear out of thin air beside her, his expression amused, though she remembered the strain that his voice had when he was telling her _not to move_. Flicking his dusky hair from his violet eyes, the Composer stated calmly, "It appears cars will be the death of you."

"It already was—once." Rhyme replied, smiling slightly. She still never dropped her precious burden all the same. The brown paper bag crinkled loudly between her fingers.

Quirking an eyebrow, the Composer said, "So it was. Tell me; Rhyme dear, what were you doing in such a filthy corner of Shibuya? I know you live in a sort of rundown neighborhood, but still…not quite as bad as that." He gestured in the direction they had come from.

Leaning against the wall, Rhyme reached in and removed the little box from the bag. She opened it so he could see. Nestled in the white cushion was a golden chain that ended in a silvery white skull pendant with red eyes.

"It's one of CAT's," Rhyme explained. "And it's Beat's birthday."

"How did you afford this?" Joshua touched his fingers to his chin pensively; all the while his eyes were locked onto hers.

Rhyme dipped her head down. "Um…"

"You didn't steal it, did you?" Joshua sounded more amused than angry, but she could detect a small hint of disappointment in his voice. She bristled slightly.

"Never! I didn't steal it!" She said hotly. Suddenly she blushed again and lifted her eyes. "Sorry. I mean, I didn't steal it."

"How did you afford it?" Joshua repeated. "I know your household lacks a decent income."

"I worked. A lot."

"Where? You're too young to work." She had the nasty feeling he was considering reading her mind, but decided to wait for her to speak first.

"I…" Rhyme twisted her fingers around her bell necklace, and drawing strength from the simple charm, she closed her eyes and murmured quietly, "There's a CD store over at AMX, I convinced the shop manager to let me work there. I did a lot of overtime."

Her eyes still shut tight, as if the darkness behind her closed lids was really interesting, Rhyme didn't notice Joshua's scowl. He was patiently resisting the urge to read her mind, because for some reason, he felt bad for invading _her_ sanctuary of thoughts.

"And yet you won't look at me." Joshua said instead.

Rhyme opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "This is for Beat, okay? So…the manager has a little brother, about a year older than me, goes to my school. He's had a crush on me since…well, a while. I know him. I'm supposed to date him or I can't work at the store. But I'm done now, so I'm quitting…okay?"

Joshua shrugged, but in his head he was making a mental note to find out the names of the shop keeper and his brother. "Anyway, back to lighter waters." He put a hand up to stop what she was going to say. "Ah, ah, ah, let me finish. It appears you're really unfortunate when it comes to crossing roads. Do you make it a point to schedule a rendezvous with a car every few days or so?"

Rhyme stuck her tongue out playfully. "No, not at all. I'm just…unlucky."

Joshua's purple eyes flashed. "That's true. Now, how to fix that…" He looked thoughtful, looking to the side.

"Um…I've got to get home, Josh. But I'll see you later?"

"Of course. I'll keep an eye on you just in case. Stay away from shop managers and weird requests, hmm?"

"Right." Rhyme laughed, waving to Joshua and heading away through the streets.

~***~

Beat, of course, was ecstatic at the sight of the skull pendant. He kept gawking at it, then looking at Rhyme, then hugging her and fiddling with the ornament. "Never takin' it off Rhyme, never." He said proudly.

"You did the same for me, the least I could do! Happy birthday, Beat." She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek before drifting up to her room for the moment to get her hat. They were going out to dinner for Beat's birthday.

Her room, in the narrow hallways of their dark colored apartment, was tidy and well organized. There was a myriad of colors, each one as bright or dull as the last. Her covers were neatly folded over her bead under the window, pale lavender. Shelves were decorated with CDs and books, and occasionally one could see an old stuffed animal set in decorative positions on the desks and other surfaces.

Tapping the nose of a golden squirrel plush as she passed, Rhyme reached up and took her hat from the stand on which it rested. After fitting it on her head, she turned around and was surprised to see Joshua sitting on her bed, reading one of her books.

"You didn't strike me as a Shakespearian girl."

"Only when I can't resist my emo urges," Rhyme teased, taking the book from his hand and smiling brightly.

Joshua giggled, reaching into a pocket on his pale shirt. He handed her a small white box. "Remember what I said about you and your unfortunate tendencies?"

"You mean my never ending misfortune and regularly scheduled appointments with death?"

Joshua's grin widened. He hadn't suspected that Rhyme was anywhere near as witty as she was. Maybe she was calmer and on her best behavior for her friends and brother. "That would be it. I can't claim to make the ring," he said as she inspected the box curiously. "But I did make a few adjustments of my own."

Rhyme opened it, and she gasped, stunned. Resting in the case was a silver ring, emblazoned with a CAT-style, graffiti four leaf clover. It was a pale emerald, and set directly in the middle. She slipped it on her finger and Joshua explained to her what it was.

"Of course, CAT made the ring. But luck is all about Vibe and such, not really that complicated. Imbue a few things here and there with a feather or two, and you have a good luck charm. Just don't take it off, dear. For any reason."

Rhyme looked up and gave Joshua her happiest smile. "Thank you, Joshua. You didn't have to."

"I had to, unless I want your brother out for my blood because you're in the Game again." With that Joshua stood up, and in one smooth motion kissed her cheek, his lips lingering briefly before he left in a flash of white light.

Rhyme was too bewildered to move for a moment. That is until Beat shouted, "Yo, Rhyme! Get th' lead out, we've gotta go!"

She turned and yelled, "Coming Beat!" And sprinted down the stairs.

What Rhyme didn't know was that the ring wasn't exactly good luck itself. It just allowed Joshua to easily find her at any time, so if she was in trouble, he could assist her.

A guardian Angel, you could say.

~***~

_**This is a gift for Chris, "Upon the Rocks", for his birthday! Happy Birthday, hope you liked it.**_

_**If not, then I'm probably about to get shot down by the vengeful Gods of Bad Presents. Want to review before I get electrocuted?**_


End file.
